The World's Strongest Legacy
by DarknessIncarnate2000
Summary: What if Whitebeard had a son? But the mother of said son died while giving birth and knowing that he couldn't raise his son while being a wanted man, entrusted him in the hands of the only Marine he trusts? But being unable to defy what his blood calls out to, the son goes out into the Open Blue to become one of the most infamous pirates since the King of Pirates...inside for full
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Again! I know, I know, I've already got a Naruto/One Piece story that I posted a few days ago and I should be resting instead of typing, but as I was laying around the house trying to rest, this idea came to me and it chose to not be ignored. As I continued to try to put it off, since as I said, I was trying to rest, it kept bugging me, so I asked(I begged) my wife to borrow the laptop since she didn't have classes today and once I got it, I instantly began writing this. For those wondering, yes, I'm one of those people who can't do anything else if my curiosity is peaked and must be sated, and this idea managed to peak it so I had to sate it. I plan on continuing to write both stories because as I said, I have good plans for them. Anyway, enough of my rabble, Enjoy!**

 **Summary-** **What if Whitebeard had a son? But the mother of said son died while giving birth and knowing that he couldn't raise his son while being a wanted man, entrusted him in the hands of the only Marine he trusts? But being unable to defy what his blood calls out to, the son goes out into the Open Blue to become one of the most infamous pirates since the King of Pirates himself. Just how will the seas handle a pirate with the blood of its strongest while having the determination of its King?**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto nor One Piece, but I do own this idea dammit!**

 **Prologue:**

"Oi Luffy, what the hell are you doing up there!" yelled a man. The man had red hair with three scars over his left eye. He wore a white shirt with 3 of its buttons undone, leaving his chest exposed, that is tucked under a large red sash around his waist. He also wore loose brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg and simple brown sandals. He also has a strawhat on top of his head.

He was looking up at a child who looked to have been the age of 7 as he was wearing a white shirt, black short, and yellow sandals with a knife in his hands.

"Definitely nothing good. Believe me Shanks, anything involving him can't be good, especially with that look he has in his eyes." muttered a kid that looks to be around the age of 14. He stood to be about 5'6 and had short, spiky white hair with blue cerulean eyes wearing an orange shirt and black shorts standing beside the apparent Shanks as he looks on with a slightly bored look. He also had a green gem jewel necklace around his neck.

"Oh come now, Naruto that's a little harsh don't you think?" Shanks asks Naruto, who just stares blankly at him, making Shanks gain a sweatdrop but Luffy started speaking, breaking them of their conversation.

"Look at me! I'm not joking around here!" he yelled.

"Oh yea then go ahead!" Shanks yelled back, calling Luffy's bluff.

"Oh sweet Kami, why am I the only mature one here?" Naruto muttered then his eyes widen when he and Shanks saw Luffy stab under his left eye and then starts screaming in pain.

"YOU IDIOT!" Naruto and Shanks yelled as Luffy continues to scream in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later On-**_

"Exactly what the hell were you trying to prove out there?" Naruto questioned his younger brother figure sternly as he tended to Luffy's self made wound while scolding him. They were in their friend Makino's bar while Shanks and his crew were having a party around them.

"Oi Oi Oi Naruto calm down, he's learned his lesson, it's not like he'll do it again." Shanks said, and Naruto just stared blankly at him again, making Shanks gain another sweatdrop.

"On second thought, continue." Shanks said while mentally shivering at the look in Naruto's eyes. _It's like being scolded by Rayleigh all over again,_ he thought to himself.

"W-well I wanted to prove I was ready to be a pirate, after all the training Grandpa put us through." Luffy said meekly under his brother's stern gaze. Even though Naruto was only 5 years older than him, he was also the one who took care of him the most. He got Garp to ease up on his training methods since he didn't want Luffy to go through what he had went through, he made sure Luffy ate, he's had to more than once knock sense into him whenever he thought Luffy was being too reckless.

Naruto stares at him for a few seconds before sighing "Luffy, you're only 7 years old and in case you've forgotten, we haven't even finished Jii-chan's training yet." he said gently, before he continued, "It's way too early for you to be wanting to join a pirate crew yet. You're not strong enough yet." Naruto finished just as gently. He knew regardless how he states it, his brother was too stubborn to listen to reason, one of the many things they share in common, and he wasn't disappointed.

"But I am strong!" Luffy protested.

"I never said you weren't, I just said you weren't strong enough. You still can't land a shot on me while we're sparring." Naruto countered.

"That's because you're older!" Luffy shot back.

"So is the Grandline." Naruto said bursting any kind retort that Luffy could come up with.

"Yea Luffy, you should listen to him. The Grandline is full of powerful pirates. Everyone of them wouldn't care if you were a little boy or little girl, they'd kill you all the same." Shanks said as some of his crew gave various ways of agreeing with him.

"Nuh-uh, I'd knock them all out, because my punch is strong like a pistol." Luffy declared proudly, making the surrounding pirates burst out with laughter as Naruto just shook his head.

Before anything else could be said, the doors to the bar were slammed open to a group of men.

A man stepped forward, "Well well, look what we have here...pirate cowards." the man said as he walked towards the bar. The man was tall, and dark skinned with black hair, a black goatee, and an X-shaped scar above his right eye. He wore a long red coat over a white shirt, black trousers, and a golden necklace.

He then looked Makino, "Give me all of your sake, and make sure it's the best kind."

"I'm sorry, but we've run out of sake." Makino said. Makino was a young woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wore a yellow kerchief, an orange blouse with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt and orange sneakers with white soles.

"You've run out of sake? What kind of shit is that?! This is a bar isn't it?!" the man yelled. "And if you've run out of sake, then what the hell is it that they are drinking?!" he yelled again.

"Well, they are drinking sake but-" Makino tried to explain calmly but Shanks spoke up.

"Sorry, we took the last bottle...here's an unopened one if you'd like." Shanks said as he held an unopened bottle up in his hand up to the man in a peace offering.

However the man took this as an insult as he grabbed the bottle and instantly smashed the bottle over Shanks head, "You think I could be content with just one bottle?!" the man yelled angrily. He then reached into his coat pockets and pulled out a paper, "You see this pirate scum, I've got a bounty of 8,000,000 berri since I've killed over 50 people, don't screw with me!" the man shouted arrogantly.

The paper did have his picture and his bounty, it also had his name as it was revealed to be Higuma, and it revealed him to be a mountain bandit.

Higuma looked down as he saw Shanks beginning to try to clean up the mess and he sneered before he quickly unsheathed his sword and took a swipe and broke all of the bottles on the counter, spilling more sake all over the floor and Shanks.

"Since you're cleaning up, why don't you clean that up as well, you damned pirate coward." Higuma said as he and his crew laughed before exiting the bar. As soon as they were gone, Makino came around the bar and kneeled down beside Shanks.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she helped him clean the mess up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I think some it went in my mouth." Shanks said. Just then Shanks and his crew burst out laughing.

"He really nailed you Captain." one pirate laughed as he ate a big piece of meat.

That was the last straw as Luffy finally stood up out of his seat and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he shouted, taking everyone by surprise since he'd been quite for most of the time.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STAND UP FOR YOURSELF?!" the boy shouted louder. "WHY DIDN'T YOU KICK THAT GUY'S ASS?!"

Shanks looked at Luffy, "What would that have proven, huh?"

"It would've proven you could kick his ass and that you weren't a coward!" Luffy said.

"And then what happens after that?" Shanks asked.

"Well, then you..." Luffy trailed off as he couldn't think of anything.

"Then nothing, it doesn't matter if I could kick that guy's ass or not, because it just wouldn't be worth it. Learn this Luffy, sometimes its worth it and other times it's not. Pick your battles." Shanks said seriously. Naruto just nodded his head as he agreed but still knew his brother was too young to understand it.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Luffy said as he jumped off the seat and began walking. Naruto shook his head, seemed like he was gonna have to talk to his brother later on.

Shanks sighed as he reached out and grabbed Luffy's arm, "Listen, Luffy-" he stopped once in surprise as he and the other's in the bar saw Luffy's arm stretch.

"W-w-what's happening?!" Luffy screamed in shock, as one of Shanks crew members rushed to the counter where a treasure chest lied, he opened it, and saw that it was empty.

"Captain, the fruit, it's gone!" he said.

Shanks looked at Luffy and asked him seriously, "Luffy did you eat that fruit in the chest?" he asked.

"Yes, it tasted like crap." Luffy said as he casually picked his nose with his pinky. In the background, Naruto palmed his forehead.

"Luffy, that fruit wasn't any ordinary fruit. That fruit was one of the legendary Devil Fruit's. The one you ate was a paramecia type, called Gomu Gomu no Mi." Shanks said to Luffy's shock.

"I ate a Devil Fruit?!" Luffy asked in an excited shock.

He suddenly felt himself get punched, "Baka, that's not a good thing. You've just lost the ability to swim now that you've eaten that fruit!" Shanks yelled.

Luffy stood back up, "So, I never learned anyway. It's not like I'll miss anything." he said. Shanks and his crew face faulted at that.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER YOU IDIOT!" they all shouted.

Naruto sighed, "Now do you see why I scold him so heavily?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **2 Weeks Later-**_

"Mayor Mayor!" Makino shouted running into the mayor's office with a panicked expression on his face.

"What is it, Makino-chan?" he asked as he looked over paperwork on his desk.

"It's the mountain bandits...they've captured Luffy-chan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **With Luffy-**_

"Let me go, you jerks!" Luffy struggled to get free from Higuma's hand as he held him up in the air. "If you don't let me go, nii-san will get angry and you don't wanna see nii-san angry!" Luffy said as Higuma and his crew laughed.

"Oh you mean that white-haired kid, what could he possibly do to us." Higuma said with an arrogant smirk on his face. Just then Makino and the mayor showed up with worried expressions on their faces.

"Wait! Wait! Please forgive Luffy-kun for whatever he might've done!" pleaded the Mayor as him and Makino bowed their heads to the ground in hopes that he would do so.

Higuma laughed, "Nah I don't think so, this little gaki managed to piss me off." Higuma said as he shook Luffy around a bit more.

"I was wondering why no one had come to see us off..." a voice said as Shanks came up behind Makino and the Mayor with his crew following behind him. "...and imagine my surprise when I find out it's because Anchor had managed to somehow get himself in trouble, now I understand why Naruto scolds you so heavily." he said the last part to himself.

"Ah, pirate filth, what are you doing here? Here to save this gaki?" Higuma said arrogantly.

"I'd like too, I really would, but I'm forced to uphold a promise I made to someone." Shanks said as he kept his eyes narrowed on Higuma.

Before Higuma could question Shanks on what he meant, he saw the crowd of people, that had come while he was talking to the pirate captain, start moving aside as the white spiky haired boy, he had seen a two weeks ago, walk to stand beside Shanks but this time he had a bokken in his hand.

"Ah you must be the 'nii-san' this gaki has been going on and on about huh." Higuma asked but Naruto didn't respond.

"Oh you're going for the strong and silent approach, how cute, thinking a kid could scare us men." Higuma said drawing laughs from his crew.

"Hey listen gaki, why don't you go coloring or something, before you get hurt." a random bandit said as he pointed a gun at Naruto's head.

Naruto just glanced at the gun in the bandit's hand out the corner of his eye, before he turned his gaze back to Higuma, and Higuma, for just a second, thought he saw a giant snarling nine-tailed fox glaring at him with a bloodthirsty grin on it's face.

"Guns are not meant to threaten bandit-san." Naruto informed him emotionlessly.

"Huh" the bandit said.

"I'm just saying, guns are not meant to threaten. They are tools used to kill, nothing more, nothing less." Naruto said emotionlessly. "For example," he said as to a movement too fast to be tracked by anyone other than Shanks and his crew, Naruto grabbed the gun pointed at his head and pointed it at the bandit's head instead "I don't threaten." he finished coldly as he pulled the trigger and put a bullet right between the eyes of the bandit to the shock of the mountain bandits.

The village was used to seeing Naruto kill people as they would occasionally have some pirates dock and try to cause trouble, only to be put down by Naruto since he was under Garp's training since he was a toddler. But even still, some found the sight of death to still be gruesome as many of the people in the crowd vomited at the sight.

Shanks and his crew were just used to seeing people die but they were still amazed that this kid could kill so easily.

"Now, I will ask only one time. Are you going to give me back my brother or do I have to spill more blood?" Naruto asked.

Higuma looked shaken as he just watched one of his men killed so effortlessly and in such a cold blooded way too, but he pulled out a knife and put it to Luffy's neck, "Don't you make any move! I'll slit this gaki's throat if you make any sudden movements!" Higuma threatened nervously. A tiny bit of blood was drawn from Luffy's neck.

Naruto tilted his head down as his hair shadowed his eyes, "I warned you..." was all Naruto said before a sudden energy wave was sent out all over the area, making many people freeze for an second before to the surprise of Shanks and his crew, everyone, besides Naruto, Luffy, and surprisingly Higuma, they all fainted.

"W-w-what the hell?!" one of Shanks' crew, Yasopp, cried out.

"T-t-that was..." Benn Beckham trailed off in shock.

 _To think, someone his age is capable of_ _ **that!**_ Shanks thought as he looked on in shock, not able to say anything.

Higuma was pale as he looked around and saw all of his crew, along with the citizens of the village were unconscious. He didn't know what happened but he knew one thing, this kid was more dangerous than he had thought. Knowing, he wouldn't be able fight this kid, especially with all of the pirates that were still conscious, he did the only thing he could do...

He quickly reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a pellet that he threw down to the ground, covering the entire area around him in smoke. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the smoke cleared and they were able to see that Higuma and Luffy were gone.

"OH DAMMITT!" Shanks screamed out as he saw they were gone, "Where'd they go?!" he screamed again.

"He jumped into a boat and is rowing towards the coast." Naruto said as he looked the direction that Higuma had made off with Luffy.

"Well, why the hell didn't you stop him?!" Shanks yelled.

"One, because after using that move, my body is sluggish for a while and I can barely move." Naruto said and as if to prove it, he suddenly fell to the his knees as he was wracked with sweat pouring down his face, "Second, I can't go out into the water." Naruto informed as breathed heavily.

"Why can't you go out in the water? You should be able to swim by now?" Shanks asked as he took off his cloak and boats.

"Because, like my brother, I ate a devil fruit when I was younger..." Naruto said to the surprise of Shanks and his crew, "But none of that matters now, just please save my little brother!" Naruto yelled out and they could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Heh, just leave it to me Fishcake." Shanks said as he jumped into the water and instantly shot off towards where Luffy was.

Naruto tried to stay conscious to see his little brother again, he did, but the move he used was too much for him, at least at his current age.

His last thought before he lost conscious was, _Be safe...Luffy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A Few Days Later-**_

"You want me to what?" Naruto asked in slight shock as he and Shanks sat in Makino's bar.

"I want you to join my crew." Shanks said again with a smile as he took a sip of his sake bottle.

It's been a few days since the Mountain Bandits incident and after everything calmed down, everyone thought Shanks and his crew would leave before the Marines came to pick up the Mountain Bandit's but to everyone's surprise, he stayed because he had one more piece of business, and that was getting Naruto to join his crew.

"Why?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"Honestly?" Shanks asked and once receiving a nod, continued, "It's because I see much of myself in you when I was your age. Not personality wise of course, you just seem so serious all the time, but I can definitely see some similarities between us." Shanks said.

Naruto didn't say anything as he just finished his ramen before speaking, "...That's not all...is it?" he asked.

Shanks mood turned serious, "No...what you did back there...at the dock, you used Haki." he stated instead of asking. "And not just any Haki, but you used **Haoshoku Haki**."

Naruto didn't respond but Shanks didn't expect him too.

"Not only that, but if what you told me about the Devil Fruit you ate was true, then Naruto, you are on your way to being a powerhouse. Especially if you are rel-" Shanks began but was cut off by Naruto.

"Don't say it." Naruto growled as he tightened his hand into a fist.

Shanks stopped and nodded as if it seeming to understand it was a sore topic for Naruto. "Anyway, I know Garp is training you to become a marine, but we both know how impossible that is. You may not crave the same thing as normal pirates but you do crave the open sea, I can see it in your eyes when you even think of sailing." Shanks said.

Again, Naruto didn't respond but he knew Shanks was right. When he was younger, he had wanted to become a part of the marines so he could become an Admiral...but as he grew older, the urge to be out in the open seas, free from the World Government was becoming almost like an ache by this point. He knew he couldn't become a part of the marines, but he still hoped to make Garp proud of him but he just couldn't do it, his blood wouldn't let him.

"What about Luffy?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Luffy will understand. Besides that, Makino will help take care of him. And you told me yourself that Garp is taking more vacations to raise and train Luffy." Shanks said.

Naruto stayed quiet for a few minutes, before Shanks spoke again, "Like I said, it'll only be for a few years till I know you have a good handle on your fruit powers and your Haki is more manageable then it is right now, because though it is powerful. With how you used it back there, it could not only hurt your enemies but it could hurt your allies as well if it's not trained properly. Garp could train you. yes, but with when?" Shanks said.

Naruto finally responded after a few minutes of thinking it over, "Alright, I'll join your crew for a few years but I'm not staying. I plan on sailing the Open Blue with my own crew one day." Naruto said as Shanks broke out into a wide smile.

"Alright, let's get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later On-**_

"Do you really have to go?" Luffy asked his brother quietly as they stood out on the port with Shanks and his crew loading the ship. Luffy had already said his goodbye to Shanks and had gotten his hat, which surprised Shanks crew, but not by much since they knew the close bond between the two.

"I'm afraid so." Naruto said with a sad smile on face as he looked at the boy he had come to see as a little brother since the first time he'd seen Luffy.

"Why?" Luffy asked and Naruto could hear the tremor in his voice as he tried to not to cry.

Instead of answering, Naruto looked off into the distance before he answered, "I need to get stronger. The other day at the port, I used something that if I were to mishandle could harm you and Makino-nee-chan along with everyone else here. Besides that, you've seen the destructive power of my Devil Fruit, I need to be able to control myself and if I'm here, I always have to worry if I am going to accidentally destroy the town because of how powerful it is." Naruto said.

He heard sniffles and turned around to see Luffy with his head down with the hat shielding his eyes as tears fell from his eyes. "I u-understand." Luffy said.

Naruto knelt down and pulled Luffy into a hug, "No, you don't. I not leaving because I want to, I'm leaving because I have too. My powers have the capability to destroy the town, easily, and I don't want to that. I love everyone here and think of all of you as my precious people, my nakama." Naruto said before he reached up to his neck and unhooked his necklace and wrapped it around Luffy's neck. "Just like the promise you made Shanks, I want you to one return this to me. It's the only thing I have that connects me to my mother, its the only item in this world that I truly treasure the most in the entire world, and I want you to keep it safe for me till we meet again. Can you do that?" Naruto asked.

Luffy nodded his head, unable to speak with how much many tears he's shedding.

Naruto smiled as he stood back up, "Remember Luffy, you promised me. So, I expect for you to be able to return it to me one day." Naruto said as he began to walk onto the ship.

Luffy nodded his head, "I will Nii-san! I'll return this hat to Shanks and this necklace to you, and then, I'll go on to become King of the Pirates!" Luffy said with a monkey like smile.

"I'll be counting on it little brother, I'll be counting on it."

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well, there you go! I didn't like the ending all that much but considering I don't have long with the laptop before my wife comes back to pick it up, I'll take what I can get.**

 **Since, I don't think I have much longer with it, I'm just gonna tell the pairing since that is what most of you want to know anyway:**

 **NarutoxSilkxRobin**

 **And for those that don't know, Silk was the first version of Nami before the final version. I have an idea on how to do this, just trust me.**

 **As for what Naruto's Devil Fruit is...well I'll introduce it next chapter. I've seen it used in a few stories but it's never been continued. I plan on continuing where they left off.**

 **I don't have anything else to say, sooo...**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do**

 **Ja-Ne**

 **P.S. Strep Throat is a bitch! I'll be up and back at 'em in a few weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Again! I am back at you with another chapter of The Malestrom Prince! I gotta tell you all the truth, as I was laid around recovering, I had so many ideas that passed through my mind as I thought about getting back to writing, and some of you helped by pm'ing me some ideas you would like to see, I just have to say that I think I've completely figured out which path I want this story to go. I mean, I won't lie, some I may make up at the last minute but overall I think I have it all planned out...hopefully. But enough of all that, Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Now to respond to a few reviews...**

 **xXCoopyXx: Well, I have NarutoxRobinxHancockxNami for my other Naruto/One Piece story, The Malestrom Prince.**

 **Lightningblade49: Yeah, I can see Luffy still wanting to have them as brothers but he'll still always hold Naruto in higher regard, just slightly higher regard than Shanks.**

 **Euphonia: Uh, yea, thanks for that mate.**

 **kat1017: Sorry, I already have her added in my other Naruto/One Piece story, The Maelstrom Prince. I only added Robin because of how I have the story planned out. Though, I do have something planned, but you'll have to read the bottom Author's Note to find out what.**

 **Vulkhanos: Yes, and as for how old she and the other two are? She's 3 years younger than Naruto and Robin is 5 years older than Naruto. When Canon starts, Silk:20 yrs old, Naruto:23 yrs old, Robin:28 yrs old.**

 **ARTIIHEHERO: Well, I know my track record for finishing stories doesn't put me in a good light, but I promise you that no matter what, I will never abandon them. True, when my child is born, I might not update as much as I usually do but I won't abandon them. As for Makino's hair, I used the Manga version of her by accident. Naruto's hair will be explained this chapter.**

 **riffin121294: He will have his own. He would be waaaay too strong to be apart of Luffy's crew.**

 **StormzD95: He won't be but he will be strong though, at least for till the 9th or 10th Chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor One Piece.**

 **Chapter 1: The Name**

 _ **3 Years Later-Naruto's Age:17**_

"Oi Kid!"

Cerulean eyes snapped open at the loud shout, before the owner of the eyes sat up with a groan, he looked over at who had shouted.

It was a middle aged man with short brown hair and dark brown eyes and he looked irritated.

"Bout damn time you woke up, we're almost there." the man said before he continued to row the small boat they were in again.

The 'kid' looked around and all he saw was water but if he strained his eyes just a little bit, he could see land not that far away.

"It's alright Kaji-san, I can make the rest of the jouney on my own." the 'kid' said.

Kaji looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, "Kid, how the hell are you expecting to get to land this far out?" he asked incredulously.

"Simple..." he said before he stood up and allowed his full features to be seen.

He stood at about 6'2 with shoulder width white, spiky hair with the bangs framing his face. He had an athletic physique as well. He of course had deep cerulean colored eyes and what looked like 6 scars across his face, 3 on each cheek. He wore black cargo pants with black boots, he wore no shirt which revealed his chest, though he did wear a red coat that hung off his shoulders with a black flame pattern on the bottom of the coat and on the back is a design of a snarling giant nine tailed fox. On his waist was a black sash that held two flintlock pistols in them. On his chest, right over his heart, is a strange tattoo with a large swirl with symbols surrounding it( **It's Naruto's seal in the Narutoverse but it's just a tattoo here** ). It turned out it was Naruto.

Suddenly a high wind began to pick up, blowing the hat Kaji was wearing and making him hold onto the ship as the boat was nearly overturned.

"What the hell is that?!" Kaji yelled but he was barely heard over the wind.

"...That's my ride." Naruto said before he to the surprise of Kaji, he started to fly away towards where land was.

Kaji looked at the scene for a few seconds before snapping out of it and saying, "Damn devil fruit eaters."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Unknown Island-**_

Naruto had the wind gently set him down on the docks. Once he landed, he instantly looked around but it seemed nobody seemed to be paying him any attention. That was good news so far.

He began walking through the town, looking this way and that for what he had come to this island for. He suddenly heard a commotion in the alley near him which slightly piqued his attention. He walked over and honestly wasn't all that surprised by what he saw.

He saw two common thugs attacking a single man. Well that wasn't right as it seemed to be more like the single man was attacking them by the way he charged at them and they were begging for him to calm down but he didn't listen as he punched one guy the face which knocked him away and then when the other guy tried to commit a sneak attack, the guy did a quick roundhouse kick that knocked him away, which coincidentally sent him in Naruto's direction, who easily side stepped the body kicked his way.

Once he saw that the person seemed to have been done fighting, Naruto spoke up, "Am I to presume that you are the person I'm supposed to meet to continue onwards?" Naruto asked.

The person looked towards Naruto with a suspicious glare, "That all depends on what you've come to the island for doesn't it?" he said.

"I can't argue with that I guess." Naruto said before he introduced himself, "Naruto...Naruto D. no surname." he said.

The person looked at Naruto for a while before responding, "Sautobi Konohamaru" the person said before they stepped out of the shadows and allowed their features to be seen. He looked to have been a few years younger than Naruto, and he stood be around the 5'4-5'7 range. He had short spiky brown hair, black eyes, and a small chip in his tooth. He wore a grey/black zip-up jacket, dark grey pants, boots, and bandages around both his arms.

"It's nice to meet you Sarutobi-san." Naruto said.

"You as well, Naruto-san" Konohamaru said before he saw the guy he kicked about to attack Naruto from behind, "Watch-" he was cut off as Naruto, without looking, threw a backwards kick that nailed the thug in the gut and sent him flying towards the alley across the street. "Nevermind" he finished with awed eyes.

"Well, it seems like, I'll be late for my meeting, it was nice to meet you Sarutobi-san." Naruto said after looking into the sky and then he began to walk away, only for Konohamaru to stop him.

"Wait, why're you here?" Konohamaru asked in a guarded tone that Naruto recognized.

"I'm here for answers." Naruto said before he continued walking but was once more stopped by Konohamaru.

"You're not a pirate, are you?" he asked.

"If I was, would you have the power to stop me?" Naruto countered.

"I'll stop all pirates from harming my home!" Konohamaru declared.

Naruto gained a slight smirk, "Marine hopeful..." Naruto muttered but Konohamaru heard him.

"That's right! My grandfather was an Admiral and my dad was a Captain and my uncle is a Vice Admiral! I'm gonna become like all of them and become the best Admiral in the world!" Konohamaru said before he charged at Naruto and threw a punch but to his surprise when he almost connected his entire body went through him!

"Logia..." he muttered in surprise before he turned around quickly to try again but to his shock, he was gone!

"I await the day that you do become Admiral little one." he heard but he couldn't see him. "I await the day that you become an Admiral and come after me." Naruto's voice was heard all around.

"Why don't you fight me now coward!" Konohamaru screamed out but all he heard back was chuckling.

"Because, you are not ready yet. If we were to fight now, you would die an unnecessary and I have spilt and seen too much blood spilt over things such as different views. You view all pirates as evil and I view the marines as annoyances that wish to limit me from my home, the open sea." Naruto's voice said.

"That's because all pirates are evil! I've read about pirates such as Gold Roger and Whitebeard and all the horrible things they've done!" Konohamaru screamed but was once again rewarded with chuckling.

"Lesson 1: Always look underneath the underneath." Konohamaru heard before he felt a big wind sweep through the area, knocking him off his feet.

He quickly stood back up, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he yelled but he didn't get a reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **With Naruto-**_

Naruto walked further into the village, still looking for what he came here for before the boy, Konohamaru, alerted the villages authorities of his presence. He glanced to his right before he finally found what he had come for...

The Hospital...Perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **With Konohamaru-**_

Konohamaru ran as fast as he could to the marine base near the center of the village, he had to let them know of this. They'd know what to do!

He finally saw the building when he felt an overwhelming force make him stop immediately, as he began to sway on his feet for a few minutes before he finally fell.

 _W-w-what the hell was that?!_ he screamed out in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **With Naruto-**_

Naruto walked calmly through the halls of the hospital. He had just used his Haki to knock everyone in the hospital out so that he wouldn't have to deal with anyone bothering his search. He had a mission to do and he was going to complete, no matter what.

Though he still couldn't control his Haki completely so he knew there was a chance the marines nearby would investigate where it came from and notice all the people outside and inside the hospital unconscious but by then he hoped to have found his answers.

He stopped in front of a door that read, **Records Room**. He didn't hesitate before he quickly walked through the door. He saw the shelves and shelves full of files but he didn't pay any of them much attention. He was looking for one file in particular.

He stood in front of what he had come for, files **M-O**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want all civilians to be back in their homes! I want marines proficient with Haki to be guarding the port! I don't want any chance of this pirate escaping!" commanded an old, frail looking man as he and a small army of marines with Konohamaru were waiting outside of the Hospital. He had black, shaggy hair with his right eye covered in bandages. He also had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe concealed his right arm which was bandaged up.

"Danzo-sama, I understand the precautions but don't you think this is a little too far? I mean, it is just one pirate." Konohamaru said with confusion on why the old man was reacting like this but shrunk back by the fierce glare sent his way.

"Konohamaru-kun, I assure that this pirate is no ordinary pirate. If who described to me was accurate and by that Haki we felt then this pirate has the blood of two demons running through him." Danzo said.

Konohamaru looked surprised at this, "Who's blood does he carry?" he asked nervously.

"I carry the blood of the one who did that to you, isn't that right, Danzo?" a voice said before the door opened up, revealing Naruto as he glared straight at Danzo.

The marines aimed their rifles at Naruto but he paid them no mind.

Danzo growled as he saw the spawn of the one who had ended his Marine career before he could become an Admiral like his friend/rival, Hiruzen, "Newgate" he growled.

Naruto's eyes narrowed before he smirked, "What's wrong? Can't call me by the name that was given to me by the one who did that to you?" Naruto taunted with narrowed eyes.

"You'd prefer that whore's name instead of your father's? At least him, I respect." Danzo sneered.

Naruto's smirk instantly disappeared as a stoic expression appeared on his face before he spoke, "I was just planning on killing you...but now, now I plan on breaking you." Naruto said calmly before he swept his hands horizontally and to the surprise of the Marines, a blade of wind was emitted from the swipe and before they could react, the front line of Marines were bisected in half as the wind cut through them easily.

Before they could counter, Naruto dashed towards them.

"What the hell are you fools waiting on? FIRE!" Danzo yelled. The marines quickly did as they were commanded as they fired bullet after bullet at pirate but they were useless as they just went right through him.

It didn't take Naruto long before he reached his first marine and he pushed his fingertips forward as a blade of wind grew from them, he muttered, " **Kaze no Yaiba** " and the wind on his fingertips grew into a sword that he used to slash the guard up, leaving his body mutilated as he repeated his actions on two more unlucky marines, before his technique ran out. He dodged as he sword was swung his way, he looked and spotted a purple haired woman was the culprit.

"You will not continue any further, pirate scum!" she said as she dashed towards him and kept swinging.

Naruto dodged as he felt there was something off about the sword. He dodged once more as he felt an attack from behind him. He looked to find a sickly pale looking man was the attacker now.

"I repeat her." he said before he coughed and then him and the woman attacked at the same time and Naruto was dodging more and more with the blades getting closer and closer, evidenced by the fact that he just lost some hair and the cuts appearing in his clothes. He finally got tired of being on the defense and slung his arms outward, " **Daitoppa** " he screamed as a burst of wind came from him, knocking the marines away from him.

He didn't get to breathe in relief as the next moment, he felt a gun at the back of his head, "Don't move." the gunman said or should he say, gun _woman_ based on the voice.

"It's over with, pirate. Just give it up, and come quietly. You've killed enough people today." the woman said. Naruto's face stayed stoic as he responded.

"I won't have spilt enough if I allow that man to survive." Naruto said before he quickly spun around as he grabbed his guns and shot at the woman, who despite the close prosimity was able to dodge them, though she did appear to scratched by a few of them.

Naruto then turned around and unloaded on the few marines that were unlucky enough to still be in his way. When they had fallen, he looked at the last person who was standing in his way.

It was a man, who looked to be a few years older than Naruto but not more than 23. He was around 5'10 or 5'11 with spiky silver hair often oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes, and a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. He wore dark blue pants with a dark, almost black long-sleeved shirt with an open light flak jacket over it that reveals a chain necklace. He also wore finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand with a red band over his left bicep and black boots. He also, for some reason, wore a face-mask. He had cutlass on his left waist.

"Are you going to stand in my way?" Naruto asked.

The man didn't answer at first before he spoke, "That all depends on if you're going to continue with the path you're setting out on." he responded.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "That man killed my mother just because she was giving birth to me. He deserves everything heading his way." Naruto said.

The man nodded his head, "I figured you were going to say that...but still, are you sure this is the way to go about it?" the man asked.

"I'm only sure of two things at the moment. 1, That that man will not live passed today, and everyone who stands in my way will join him. 2, That I will take up my mother's name since out of my parentage, she's the only one I truly respect." Naruto said.

"Oh, and what's that?" the man as he unsheathed his sword.

"Naruto D. Otsutsuki"

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well, there you go! I can already feel the angry rants at leaving it there, but I have a great reason for it. This is all just a pre-arc before I truly begin Naruto's adventures. I wanted to at least make it 3 chapters long because this arc will give Naruto his first few crewmates as well as his ship but as I said, I wanted to extend it before I ended up ending it in one chapter. What fun would that've been?**

 **Due to quite a few good arguments, I have thought of this for the last few days and I have decided to add Viola to the small harem but she will be the last one. The main reason, I am adding her is because I haven't read a fic with her in it.**

 **I don't have anything else to say, soooo...**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do**

 **Ja-Ne**

 **P.S. What do think Naruto's Devil Fruit is? Keep in mind that this was just a teaser, I'll fully reveal everything about it next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Again! I'm glad to be updating this story once more. I would come up with some excuse but the reality is that ideas popped up in my head and then my wife had our first child, and though I would love to update all my stories regualry, I can't. I have other responsibilities and a child to care for that take up my focus, along with work, that being said, I will continue to update though, it just won't be as much as I'd like. I can't promise anything except that I will never put my stories on hiatus. I felt the annoyance of that when I got into a story only to find out it was on hiatus and I won't put any of you through that. Anyway, enough of that. Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Now to respond to a few reviews...**

 **Doppler5511: Naruto doesn't exactly like his father, that's why he picked up his mother's last name instead.**

 **bcsclaymore: I'm revealing it this chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

 **Mystolan: Actually, Wind's just a part of it. The entirety of his devil fruit is this chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Vulkhanos: Yes. That's not the end of his Devil Fruit. Why does the age bother you so much? Just asking.**

 **ARTIITHEHERO: She's a handful. A month old now and I already agree with people that say raising a child is the hardest thing in the world. I barely sleep nowadays. Thank God, that I'm used to staying up most nights or not going to sleep at all. But despite what I just said, I'd never trade any of it away. I'd happily do this everyday till my last breathe if all my reward was my daughter's smile.**

 **Dkadarkness: If I put Sasuke in this story, I promise you that both him and Naruto will be bitter enemy's. Every encounter will result in a scar or near death. Other than that, I can't promise anything.**

 **xXCoopyXx: I care about all of my stories. I plan on updating Maelstrom Prince sooner or later.**

 **DragonPony022: The reveal is this chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

 **Dreaming of the Shattered Dawn: Close but not completely. It will be revealed this chapter, though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor One Piece.**

 **Chapter 3:**

"Ugh!" the half masked man grunted as he was kicked away. He rolled to a stop before he slowly looked at the calm looking Naruto. He looked about as well as he did before this fight began with only a few minor scratches or a few tears in his clothes but nothing major. The same however could not be said of his opponent.

His opponent had all kinds of cuts, and though they weren't major, they would need to be treated soon before they grew worse and he was favoring his left side of his body, especially after the kick Naruto gave him.

Naruto stood still as he held his blade outwards from his body. He looked as the man stood back to his feet and looked at Naruto before saying.

"You must really want to kill my commander." he said with a wince as he grabbed his ribs, definitely feeling a crack.

"I'm giving him the exact same treatment, he gave my mother." Naruto said.

"So...revenge?" the man asked.

"Call it whatever you want, just know that I won't stop till I see Danzo's dead body at my feet." Naruto said as the man nodded.

"I won't lie. I didn't believe you were going to be this strong when the fight began but now..." the man trailed off.

"I have a question though." the man began as he saw Naruto nod, "After you kill Danzo, then what?"

"I plan on conquering these seas."

"You plan on becoming Pirate King?" the man asked

Naruto shook his head, "No, someone close to me already plans on being it's king. I don't want nor have the desire to be acknowledged as it's king. No, my goal is to be it's conquer, I want to be known across the seas as the one man in the entire world to be able to claim the Seas as his home and no one dares argue." Naruto said.

"Well, I'll admit that that is quite the dream." the man said as he settled back into his stance.

Naruto smirked slightly, "I'm sorry for the confusion." he said as he saw the man look at him with confusion, "You said 'that was quite the dream', I didn't say that was my dream, I said I _plan_ on _making_ it happen. Which means that soon, I _will_ conquer these Seas as my own and I. Will. Rule." Naruto said with determination in his eyes before he disappeared behind the man as his eyes widened slightly and tried to spin around quickly but wasn't quick enough as Naruto swung his sword and slashed the man across his back, getting a shout of pain as the man fell to the ground.

Naruto sheathed his sword once he saw the man drop, "I won't kill you. Out of everyone that I've killed today, you were one of the ones that gained my respect and I usually won't kill people who manage that." Naruto said as he looked around and narrowed his eyes with a growl when he noticed something...

"Dammit, where'd that damn warhawk go?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Danzo-sama, where are you going?! You have to stop that pirate from killing everyone!" Konohamaru yelled into a snail phone as he looked at the said Marine commander currently beginning to sail sailing away from the island.

Danzo merely looked back at the panicked looking youth as he stood at the docks and lifted his snail phone, "Nothing I do will be able to stop that monster. If I die then there will no hope of killing him. Everyone knew what their main goal was to protect me so that I can live to fight another day." Danzo said as he looked at the betrayed look Konohamaru sent him.

"You-you coward! How can you leave your own men to die like that?!" Konohamaru yelled.

"They knew their roles, just as I know mine." Danzo said coldly.

Before Konohamaru could say anything, both him and Danzo heard slow footsteps walking on the docks and turned to see Naruto walking towards the end of them, where Konohamaru stood. His eyes widened in fear as he saw Naruto walking towards him but he could see his eyes weren't on him, they were locked on Danzo.

"Well, the Demon comes to see me off." Danzo said as he looked Naruto as he glared coldly at him.

"You're not going anywhere Danzo. You've lived for far too long and I'm here to rectify that." Naruto said loud enough to be heard through the phone.

"And how exactly are you going to do that? Your powers lie in Wind and unlike those embarrassments back there, I have sea stone bullets for you the moment you try to use your powers." Danzo said as he lifted up a pistol and aimed it at Naruto. Unaware of the clouds slowly forming overhead his ship.

Naruto smirked as he finally made it to the end of the docks and reached his hand outwards to Konohamaru, who flinched before giving him the phone, "There goes that arrogance I heard so much about, Danzo. Do you truly believe that is the end of my powers?" he asked before continuing before Danzo could respond, "I have been training since my powers nonstop for the last three years to be able to have some control over them so that I wouldn't kill innocents or those I call friends and I realized that no matter how much control I gain, only the Wind aspect is usable in crowded areas while the other can be let lose to cause some _major_ destruction." Naruto said.

"And exactly what is the other aspect of your powers then, Demon." Danzo said, slightly unnerved.

Naruto glanced up into the sky for a second before he smirked, "Why don't you look up into the sky and you'll get your answer." Naruto said.

Danzo, and the scared Konohamaru, looked up into the sky and were slightly horrified to see the darkened clouds above.

Naruto spoke, "You see Danzo, I am no mere Wind-Wind user. If that was the extent of my powers, the worse I'd have to fear is blowing my friends away with a cyclone or tornado and while that would be fearsome, they can still live past that. No, the true fear lies in the second part of my powers, as you can see." Naruto said as lightning began to show through the clouds, "I ate the Arashi-Arashi no mi fruit, which means that I am a Storm-Storm man." Naruto said as he lifted his arm slowly to the sky as an arc of lightning surrounded his arm and shot into the sky as the Lightning in the sky began to intensify before, to the horror of Danzo, a giant lightning dragon head poked it's head out of the clouds and looked to be glaring at him.

"Danzo, I said that you would pay for the death of my mother and I will not be made a liar." Naruto began as the dragon roared, "You will die today! Begone with the thunderclap, **Kirin**!" Naruto shouted as the dragon shot down from the sky and hit Danzo's ship, causing a giant explosion of light to be seen for miles and felt even further as the War Marine commander died without even being able to scream.

Konohamaru had to shield his eyes as he felt himself nearly go blind due to the brightness of the light. When the light finally died down, he was shocked to see nothing remaining but debris that was currently on fire around where the ship was. He slowly looked to Naruto who had a stoic expression as he looked at what he caused.

He turned around and began walking away when he heard Konohamaru mutter, "You-you are a demon!" he said fearfully.

Naruto turned slightly to look at him and gave a small smirk, that Konohamaru felt was nothing more than evil looking, "I guess that means I'm the Devil's favorite Demon then, eh?" Naruto said before he continued walking away, not sparing the youth another glance.

Konohamaru just looked at him walk away before he slid to the ground and passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto began walking down an alley as he held onto the wall for support, he looked to be in worse shape than he was a few minutes ago as he looked to be breathing heavily with his forehead drenched in sweat, "Damn, still need to work on that move." Naruto said as he stumbled slightly before he fell into a wall and slid down it.

"I should've just used one of the moves that didn't require that much concentration or energy." he said as he blinked his eyes to rid himself of the black spots that dotted his eyes slightly. He felt himself begin to lose consciousness and shook his head before he tried to get back to his feet.

Before he could though, he suddenly felt a strong hit to the back of his head before he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw before he passed out was black steel toed boots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later**_

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he looked up at a white ceiling. His eyes narrowed and he withheld a growl as he realized where he was...

A hospital.

He tried to sit up, but found himself to chained to the bed. He gave an experimental tug to call on his wind and found nothing and guessed the chains to be made of seastone.

"I wouldn't bother." he heard a voice and looked over to find the man he fought lying in the bed next to his, "They made sure that you were tied to that bed and unable to escape before they left." he said and noticed something, the man was chained as well.

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, they are trying to figure out what to do with us. So far, execution seems to be the path for us." the man said idly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I understand why I would be for execution but not you." Naruto said.

"Well, it turns out that our employer, sorry, _ex-_ employer had a lot of bad secret business in the underground world." the man said, "And since we were working for him, we are prime suspects of cohorting." he said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he then looked around the room and noticed three other occupants, all like him and the masked man, chained down to the bed, though one of them also had a muzzle on her. It was the two swords people, the sickly looking male and the purple haired woman and the gun-woman, who also had purple hair and was also the muzzled one.

"You know, Kakashi, you are way too calm about this." the sickly looking swordsman said.

"Well, I don't see the reason for getting all upset about something out of our control. I don't want to be muzzled like Anko over there." the masked man, now known as Kakashi said.

The muzzled Anko began yelling into the muzzle as she glared towards Kakashi.

"Anko, could you please stop that. You yelling is what got you into that. And Kakashi stop taunting her, you're not the closest to her to suffer through it." the purple haired woman swordswoman said with annoyance. "Hayate-kun, how're you doing?" the woman asked as she turned to the sickly man.

"Besides being chained down, quite alright." Hayate said, "I'd ask how you are doing, Yugao-chan, but I think I already have that answer." Hayate said.

Yugao sighed before looking at Naruto, "I hope you're happy." she said, "This is all your fault." she accused.

Naruto lazily lifted an eyebrow, "And how is it that you've come to that conclusion?" Naruto asked.

"You killed Danzo before we could bring him in and make him confess to his underground dealings." she said as she saw Naruto keep his eyebrow raised, "We were sent in by the World Government to arrest Danzo for the suspicion of a list of crimes, that date back over a decade ago and we were just a few weeks away from finally being able to bust him." she revealed.

"If that's true then why're you guys on trial?" Naruto asked.

"Because we failed." Kakashi said, drawing the attention back to him, "Our mission was to bring Danzo in, _alive_ , and have him confess. With him dead, and another group of Marines finding out what he did, the ones who sent us on this mission can't involve themselves into this matter since it would look bad." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"It was a covert mission after all." Hayate picked up, "Meaning that it's not even in the mission logs so even if we were to say it was given to us, it would be our word against theirs." he said with a sigh.

Naruto stayed silent as he thought over what they said. This wasn't the first time he heard about the World Government turning on its own members, but it still disgusted him regardless.

He closed his eyes before his arms gained a black coating before he jerked his arms upward, breaking the chains easily, getting surprised looks from the 4 ex-marines. He stood up from the bed and looked around before asking, "Which one of you know what they did with my jacket and weapons?"

The 3 that were able to talk, didn't say anything at first before Kakashi asked, "You know **Busoshoku Haki**?!"

Naruto looked at him before stepping towards his bed as his hand became coated once more, "Of course. I can't conquer if I didn't. That's the only way to survive out in the New World." Naruto said before he reached down and grabbed the chains and gave a yank as he tore them off, "Get to releasing the others while I begin to search for my stuff." Naruto ordered before he began to leave the room. "Have a ship ready by the time I have them." Naruto ordered again.

"Wait, who the hell do you think you are? Ordering us?" Anko asked as Kakashi released her muzzle before getting rid of her chains.

Naruto glanced at her out the corner of his eye as he answered, "I'm your Captain." and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Elsewhere**_

"I'm telling you, Oji-san, he was a Demon!" Konohamaru said to his uncle as they walked back from the docks as Konohamaru finished telling his uncle the details of the attack.

His uncle was a tall man, about 6'5, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. He wore a grey suit and black tie with a marine coat over his shoulders and had a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth as he listened to his nephew. This was Rear Admiral, Asuma Sarutobi

"Ko, you've said that about a million times already." he interrupted the boy before he could repeat himself again, "I think I understand." he said gently. He said it gently because he could obviously see his nephew was quite shaken up from all of this. "And we have him chained down with the others, he won't escape." he said, though he did frown when he mentioned the others. He knew the others had nothing to do with what Danzo was doing but he was under orders to still arrest them. He knew this was bullshit but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Before Konohamaru was about to respond till he looked behind his uncle and his eyes widened in horror before putting his hand up and pointing behind his uncle, who looked confused before looking behind him and his eyes widened when he saw Naruto standing on top of a house, looking down at them. Back with his coat hanging over his shoulders and his sword and gun on his waist with a bit of blood on his chest that both could tell wasn't his.

"I wouldn't hold out hope on those chains holding me down." Naruto said before he dropped off the roof and landed on both feet.

Asuma quickly recovered from his shock as his eyes narrowed, "So it seems." he said as he reached behind him and grabbed his trench knives and put his arms into a crossed his arms into an X, "So, what's going to be your next move, pirate?" Asuma asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

Naruto tilted his head before answering, "I plan on taking your ship, then, I plan on setting out to complete my goal." Naruto said calmly.

"Heh, you make it sound as if I'm going to let you escape." Asuma said.

"No, I'm fully aware that you'll fight to your dying breathe to stop me. Just as any Marine should." Naruto said, and he may've been hearing things but Asuma could have sworn it sounded like he was praising him, "But, I know that's not what you want to do." Naruto said and upon seeing the question in Asuma's eyes, continued, "I've already killed over 100 marines today...easily. I destroyed a marine ship with one attack and could just as easily do it again but this time, unconcentrated which would not only destroy this town but could also kill every innocent person left." Naruto said.

Asuma's eyes narrowed dangerously but before he could say anything, Naruto beat him, "And I can see in your eyes that that isn't something you'd like, just as it isn't something I'd like to do. I prefer to kill those that either deserve it or dare get in my way of my goal." Naruto finished.

Asuma looked about to attack but then he glance behind him and saw Konohamaru shaking and hesitated, "It's up to you, Lt. Sarutobi, you can either allow me to go free or you can see just how destructive I truly am." Naruto said with his eyes narrowed as well.

Asuma glared at Naruto but then spared a glance behind him once more and saw Konohamaru slowly take a step back and made his choice. He bit the inside of his mouth before he dropped his trench knives and took a step to the side.

"Wise choice." Naruto commented, earning a burning glare from Asuma before Naruto walked passed him and continued to the docks with a glaring Marine and fearful Marine hopeful behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Naruto made it to the docks, he smirked as he saw his new ship...It was a brig. A unique type of brig since it was bigger but it wasn't as big as a frigate.

It was 60 meters long from her stern to the tip of her bowsprit, 48.5 meters high, had a width of 11.9 meters, and also had twenty-six sails. He walked on the ship and was immediately met with Kakashi.

"We accept to become a part of your crew." Kakashi said to him.

Naruto nodded his head as he began to head towards helm, "What is the status of the our new ship?" Naruto asked.

"She's armed with forty-six broadside cannons, four chaser cannons, and two swivel guns." Anko revealed as she popped up out of nowhere with a manic grin as she continued, "And she's got 25 volleys of heated shot, and 20 mortar rounds, and was equipped with an iron-plated naval ram. Asuma sure knows how to pick a ship." she said.

Naruto smirked once he got to the helm and stood to next to it as he turned and said, "Sound off!"

"Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi said.

"Yugao Uzuki" Yugao said as she finished checking over the cannons with Hayate.

"Hayate Gekko" Hayate said before he coughed.

"The Sexy and Single, Anko Mitarashi, at your service!" Anko said with a slight leering look in her eyes as she looked at Naruto, though she also had a manic grin at the same time.

Naruto smirked before he grabbed the helm, "Set sail!" Naruto said as Yugao, Hayate, and Anko began to do so as Kakashi asked.

"Destination, Captain?"

Naruto gave a small smirk as he said, " **Banaro Island**!" he said as Kakashi ran off to help get the boat ready, "I've got a promise to keep."

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well, there you go! I know, I know, the chapter was lacking. Well, all I can say is that I just really wanted to get Naruto out into the Sea, so forgive me on that. I promise to do better, though I can't promise when the next chapter will be.**

 **Though I can promise it won't be an entire year before the next update.**

 **Anyway, I know some of you will question Naruto's desire to rule the Seas but still not want to be it's king. All I can say is that when I think of ruler, I think of Shao Khan. No, Naruto won't rule like Shao Khan but the type of rule I'm talking about is something like Khan does. I know it sounds like an evil goal but it's not. At least not how I meant it.**

 **It will be discussed more later on is all I will say on that. Especially when he does eventually meet his father, everything will be clearer after that, I guarantee.**

 **Well...I guess that's it, sooooo...**

 **Review, criticize(helpful criticism), and whatever else your supposed to do that I didn't write.**

 **Ja-Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello Everybody! I'm baaaaaaccccck...again! I know the question on a lot of your minds, and yes, my daughter is fine. She will have to wait until she's older when heart surgery is an option, but for now, she's fine and that's what my wife and I choose to focus on. We cannot thank any of you enough for the love and support you guys sent our way. My wife actually wanted to send gifts, she was so touched. Anyway, back on topic, I decided, while trying to write that I made a huge error that has bit me on the ass, and that's the common error that amateurs writers, and despite many of your assurances I AM an amateur, make in that I let my creative mind control me a lot of times and ended up writing too many stories that it will take years to finish. But, I did make the pledge to finish them and no I won't pass them off to anyone as they are my responsibility to bare and I've already decided which story to finish first and then go from there.

My first choice may not be a widespread popular choice and many may stop reading till I get to their story choice, which admittedly may take a while, and if you do, I thank you for the support and do not hold it against you whatsoever. I made so many commitments that I've gone back on because of my overeagerness for reviews and fanfiction popularity, but no more! It's time to be the writer I originally set out to be.

That said, my decision on the story will not be revealed until next month, as I have work to make up for. But, know this, when I return, it will be for the last time as if I disappear again, I will give my stories away to people I believe will do them the justice I can't.

I don't really have anything else to say, sooo...

Ja-Ne


End file.
